<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Boat by laskelleta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254822">The Same Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskelleta/pseuds/laskelleta'>laskelleta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, One Shot, Therapy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskelleta/pseuds/laskelleta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and me," Minthe said. "We're in the same boat, aren't we? We're the same."</p><p>"No, Minthe. I may love him, but I would never hurt him. You and I are not the same."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2282102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I typed this on my phone because my computer is temporarily out of order and this just came to me. I have not proof read so I'm sorry. It's also probably way shorter than I think it is. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait!" Minthe ran as fast as she could in the terrible platform shoes she'd chosen to wear. Her chest and throat protested against her running, but she wouldn't stop until she caught up to the little gorgon she'd seen around the office on occasion. She didn't even know her name. </p><p>"Wait! Please!" She was finally able to slow down as the purple girl had stopped. She did not turn around to look at the nymph, but as Minthe got closer, the girl made no attempt to walk away again. She was going to let her talk.</p><p>"You and me," Minthe said. "We're in the same boat, aren't we? We're the same."</p><p>"No, Minthe. I may love him, but I would never hurt him. You and I are not the same."</p><p>"I-" Minthe stopped. There was nothing else to say to that. The girl was right. She was certain this other girl would treat Hades far better than she ever could. It was probably safe to say that anybody could.</p><p>The gorgon started walking again.</p><p>"Please don't go!"</p><p>She finally looked over her shoulder at the pathetic nymph and noticed she was crying. She'd been crying this whole time. The heartless bitch of the office was crying and asking for her to stay. She sighed.</p><p>"You wanna sit?"</p><p>She sat down on the cold street curb and waited for Minthe to join her, which she did after only a moment's thought. Minthe pulled out a cigarette and lit up.</p><p>"Wanna puff?"</p><p>The other girl recoiled, as did all the serpents that lived on her head. Minthe chuckled and then realized,</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Megaera."</p><p>They sat in silence for a little while, their butts getting tired from the concrete they sat on.</p><p>"We aren't in the same boat," Megaera said finally. "But we do have some things in common."</p><p>"We love him," Minthe answered.</p><p>"We like him," Megaera corrected. "I say I love him and I feel like I do, but the truth is I hardly know him! He's so handsome and so nice to me whenever we cross paths but I don't know a thing about him. I don't know how he likes his coffee or is he's a cat or dog person, I don't know his favorite food or where he was born."</p><p>Minthe smoked and listened. </p><p>"He's definitely a dog person," she said.</p><p>"Does he have any?"</p><p>"Lots," Minthe smiled.</p><p>"That's nice," Megaera said. "I pegged him for a cat person." The two girls chuckled. Then Megaera continued. "Why are you with him? What's the point if you're just angry all the time?"</p><p>"I don't know, Megaera. I mean, I feel like everything is going so well and then... I just don't know. Something happens and I lose my temper. I feel like I snap at the smallest things."</p><p>"It sounds to me like you need therapy, Minthe."</p><p>The nymph scoffed in response. </p><p>"No I'm serious, people see therapists for all kinds of reasons. There's nothing wrong with it. I really think it would help you."</p><p>Hades had a therapist, that much Minthe knew. He never talked about it, but the sessions seemed to do him good. He always seemed lighter after he would come back. Like a weight he didn't even know was there was lifted away. She often wondered what weights he carried. They were always so focused on her problems they never talked about his. Would that have made their relationship better? Could couples therapy be an option for them?</p><p>"For starters," Megaera continued. " I think you should ditch Thetis. I'm not your biggest fan, I'll admit, but you deserve better than that. Just like I feel Hades deserves better than you."</p><p>"I don't deserve better."</p><p>"Yes you do. Everyone does."</p><p>Minthe was finally starting to feel the cold. Thetis had dragged her out before she could grab a coat. Her butt ached and she felt a bit fatigued still. Meg sensed this and the two stood up.</p><p>"Why don't we get you home. Where do you live?"</p><p>"Ha!" Minthe said around her cig. "I have an apartment. Though probably not for much longer, considering Hades is paying for it."</p><p>"Well you can worry about that later. Right now, let's get you outta here before Thetis tries to talk you into taking her back." </p><p>"Okay," Minthe agreed solemnly as they began to walk. "Do you have a car?"</p><p>"I don't have a car, no. But I have a bike!"</p><p>"Ok well I don't think we'll both fit on a little bicycle, Meg."</p><p>"Oh it's not a bicycle. And don't call me Meg. We're not there yet."</p><p>Yet. Minthe smiled to herself. They turned a corner and Minthe stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with a huge, badass techno motorcycle parked neatly in a little ally way.</p><p>Meg pulled a helmet from the back compartment and tossed it to Minthe, who just barely caught it.</p><p>"Well," she said climbing up onto her seat. "Hop on!"</p><p>Minthe smiled again and did as she was told.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>